Her Name
by Star Weaver
Summary: They had the makings of a real storybook romance. High school sweet hearts, he gave her a promise ring, and she gave him her love. All that was left was the happily ever after...


I do not own Inu Yasha.

This is my first attempt at an M rated fic so please be nice! If you feel like it that is….

I don't like the title I have so if anyone can think of anything better tell me!

Anyways without further ado

Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had the makings of a real storybook romance. High school sweet hearts, he gave her a promise ring, and she gave him her love. All that was left was the happily ever after, but even the best-laid plans had their faults. The biggest of them happened on a dusky fall night…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are moments in life where everything just feels perfect, not a care in the world. On this night, Kagome was fully prepared to give and do anything to prove her love to Inu Yasha. She was going to give everything to him tonight, mind, body, and soul.

One side of her told her to save it for marriage, but she had no doubt in her mind that she would marry him. A heavy ring upon her finger told her so. A steady blue stone twinkled at her from its modest silver band. A small inscription was on the band that only the two of them knew of, '_Forever.'_

It was nothing elegant like an engagement ring; it was not meant as a promise to marry, it was a promise of forever. Eventually they would grow old and the marriage would whither and die with them. But a promise of forever would connect them from this life to the next.

But right now she was here in this moment passionately kissing her boyfriend on his bed. Inu Yasha's parents were not home and Kagome's mother thought her daughter to be safely tucked away at Sango's house.

None of this was unusual of course; Kagome spent most of her nights at Sango's doing homework and talking about boys, and Inu Yasha's parents traveled, a lot. Kagome had rarely seen them in the years she had known Inu Yasha, except for the family portrait in the sitting room. His family was very affluent; the mansion they lived in was proof enough, though none of that really mattered. All she wanted was him.

He was mostly alone and that's what first attracted her, he was alone, just like her. Kagome never understood why she felt alone, but Inu Yasha understood perfectly and could decipher what her own heart failed to tell her.

But she didn't care right now, all she knew was that she wanted him and it was clear he was equally as desperate. He was exploring her sending her senses into high alert; she could feel his hands roaming freely, she could see his ears twitch slightly to the sound of her breathing, and she could hear his heart hammer in his chest.

He broke for air for a moment and stared down at her with intense amber eyes. She wondered what he would do if she stopped him now. Would he fly into a rage and force her? Or would he simply submit to her demand and let her leave nick free? Some how the second theory angered her and she brought his face back down to hers in a crushing kiss.

In their passion, they had somehow disrobed and were now awkwardly exploring one another, testing what felt right and how to make it better. They both knew what was about to happen as he poised himself above her. The only thing that shocked her was what he said next, "Is this really what you want, Kagome?"

She looked up at him and saw how his expression was taught with restraint. The fact that he would hold her needs above his own made her love him even more. "What do you mean Inu Yasha?" Her voice was harsh and ragged.

"Do you want this? Do you want to be bedded by a filthy half breed?" He sounded as though he was could not breathe in sweet air if he tried.

"Inu Yasha, I love you. I've never wanted anything more."

He no longer hesitated as he took her full force. She felt tremors move with every thrust and she felt as though something was begging to be released within her. Their movements moved with strange familiarity. When they climaxed Inu Yasha fell next to her panting. He pulled her into a strong embrace and began whispering something incoherent even to himself.

"I love you, Inu Yasha," Kagome said in a dreamy voice.

"I love you, too Kikyo." Inu Yasha replied as he drifted into a quick sleep.

Kagome's eyes opened wide when she heard a name not her own, but familiar all the same. The ex, her constant standard. When Inu Yasha awoke, the only embrace he found himself separating from was the sweet dreamless sleep that had over taken his body. A small note that had been hastily written lay on the pillow next to him. Confused, he unfolded the yellow paper and saw a small silver ring fall on the bed beside him.

'It's over.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango had been a compassionate shoulder to cry on. Kagome never went into specifics, but she had a feeling Sango knew what had happened. Had she been in her right mind, Kagome may have felt guilty about making her friend climb out of bed in the middle of the night to comfort her.

She felt dirty. That's all she could think about as lay in the bed next to Sango's, even after the long, hot shower she had endured only an hour ago. She closed her eyes, but couldn't rid the images of Inu Yasha as he kissed her, no, she wouldn't sleep tonight.

She gazed at the very slight tan line that had appeared where the ring usually rested. Monday would be the worst she thought to herself. She would have to face him then. Kagome could avoid him for the weekend, though it may be slightly difficult. Hanyous are persistent and bull-headed. She knew this from previous experience.

Perhaps she would just camp out at Sango's for the weekend. Kagome knew her friend would stop Inu Yasha from finding her if Kagome didn't wish it. Thinking better than to test her luck, she let Sango sleep on, as it would not be good to wake her twice in one night. She curled onto her side and pulled the blankets tightly around her, falling into a fitful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kagome heard Sango stir and began to get ready for the day. The next thing to register in her mind that she was tired, more tired than sleep could resolve. The final thing to register was she was sore. Her whole body seemed to ache and she was acutely aware of every noise and movement in the room making her realize her pain even more.

The doorbell sounded far off and she saw Sango exit her connected bathroom still in her blue flannel lounge pants and gray tank top. A towel was wrapped around her wet hair and a toothbrush protruded from her mouth. She made for the door and as she turned the knob Kagome curtly said, "I'm not here." Sango stared at her for a moment before continuing downstairs.

Kagome heard the front door open and knew it was him. She heard his voice, as he demanded to see her and Sango no doubt ready to throw him out. There voices continued to rise and she feared that they were coming up the stairs. But she heard the slam of the front door and knew that he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday came and then went. Kagome planned everything she would do. She told herself she would be cold; she would make him think she could care less about him. Kagome was careful about what she wore; it would have to drive him insane. A denim mini skirt, blood red and black spaghetti top, and heels.

The final touch would be his leather jacket, given to her at the beginning of the school year. Today she would give it back to him unceremoniously and continue on with her life.

She had expected he would hunt her down in the hallways. Kagome never anticipated him to be so anxious as to find her in the parking lot. She didn't recognize the vehicle until she was too near to escape. Inu Yasha came behind her pushed her body back against his.

"Why did you leave?" He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Kagome knew he was scenting her fear, but she refused to show it. Irregardless of their love, he was still a hanyou and could snap her in half if he so desired.

But she couldn't stop the slight slump in her shoulders as she realized, he has no idea what he has done. Typical male. She shrugged him off her in a sudden jerk, "I have nothing left to say to you Inu Yasha." Her voice was hard as stone and she briskly began walking forward.

Inu Yasha made a grab for her and managed to catch her wrist. "I want an explanation damn it!" She involuntarily flinched as his grip tightened and she managed to pull his hand off of her wrist. She backed away a few steps to get out of his reach; she didn't think she could take the contact again.

She put her bag down on the hood of the car next to her and slipped the jacket off slowly. The creamy black leather seemed to melt in her hands as she shoved the jacket into his hands.

Kagome knew what her clothes were doing to him right now, jealousy. Jealous that everyone else would see what he thought belonged only to him. Not anymore. She picked up her bag and began walking into the building.

Inu Yasha stood there dumbfounded as he stared at her retreating back and then to the jacket. He knew then that she wouldn't be talking to him anytime soon. He shrugged the jacket onto his own shoulders, inhaling her scent that lingered, and followed her steps into the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were a competition, who would forget who faster. The whole school knew about the breakup and the men wasted no time on hitting on Kagome. She was only looking for one type in particular though, the ones Inu Yasha thoroughly detested. This was her revenge and she wasn't about to let him go without paying for what he did to her heart.

First on the list was Kouga. The wolf demon was Inu Yasha's biggest rival in love. While she used to repeatedly tell him he had nothing to worry about, Kagome now relished in the jealous glances as Kouga placed his hand around her waist or when they would kiss.

She knew for Kouga it was territorial. Every hand on her shoulder or nibble on the ear meant something between demons, even half demons. Kouga only grew more affectionate as Inu Yasha was near. Kagome didn't mind; it was her plan after all.

Eventually Kouga began to bore her and they broke up. Next on the list was poor Hojo. The boy never stood a chance against someone like Kagome and they broke up shortly after.

Finally she struck gold, Naraku. Inu Yasha detested him more than anything in the world. Naraku did everything just right, he brought out every jealous feeling that was ever invoked in Inu Yasha and Kagome loved it.

But then something she hadn't calculated came into play. Inu Yasha started seeing Kikyo, again. Now Kagome was expected to watch and she didn't like it. Throughout the rest of their senior year, it was always a competition. Graduation came as a release and Kagome severed every connection with any of her boyfriends. They meant nothing to her anyways.

Inu Yasha had also let Kikyo loose. The wench was no longer serving his purpose if Kagome was not around. Kagome and Inu Yasha moved to opposite sides of the country, trying to escape each other. The physical distance was great, but all thoughts led to each other. But time heals all the broken hearts, or at least allows them to move on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, Okay, Okay! I know I have like 4 other fics that are still in the works, but this idea nagged at me forever. And I never write the rated M fics and I decided it was about time I did.

But I hope ya'll like this one as it reaches a different audience than my usual one.

As always please read and review!

Love ya!

Star Weaver


End file.
